Organized workspaces and storage areas are desirable in many professional and personal endeavors. Of course, requirements for organization vary with the size and material of which a space is constructed, and the size and number of the articles to be stored. Even with a given space and set of articles, such as a mechanic with hand tools and a tool chest, organizational needs and preferences may vary from person to person. Accordingly, a customizable organizational system which can accommodate a variety of storage spaces and articles is desirable.